Três É Demais/Galeria
__TOC__ Uma carta da Cadance Spike grabbing mail from the mailbox S4E11.png Spike enters the library S4E11.png Spike 'Mail's here' S4E11.png Mail getting pulled from Spike's hand S4E11.png Spike falls onto floor S4E11.png Twilight levitating mails S4E11.png Twilight opens a letter S04E11.png Twilight reading a letter S4E11.png Twilight excited S4E11.png Twilight with pegasus wings S4E11.png Twilight Sparkle hopping around S4E11.png Twilight flying while levitating Spike S4E11.png Spike 'she can come this weekend!' S4E11.png Spike dizzy S4E11.png Twilight 'with my sister-in-law!' S4E11.png Twilight 'This is the best news ever!' S4E11.png Twilight hears somepony knocking on the door S4E11.png Fluttershy at the door S4E11.png Fluttershy excited S4E11.png Fluttershy presents a letter S4E11.png Twilight Sparkle taking letter from Fluttershy S4E11.png Fluttershy 'have given me permission to' S4E11.png Fluttershy 'most adorable magical creatures' S4E11.png Twilight reading a letter Fluttershy received S4E11.png Fluttershy 'the Breezies!' S4E11.png Twilight 'that's fantastic!' S4E11.png Fluttershy "It's not just fantastic" S4E11.png Fluttershy 'it just might be the best news ever!' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie enters the library S4E11.png Pinkie Pie jumps towards Fluttershy S4E11.png Twilight feels the impact S4E11.png Pinkie Pie tells her friends what she got in the mail S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'anypony's ever received' S4E11.png Twilight and Fluttershy looking S4E11.png Pinkie with a flyer S4E11.png Flyer showing used patio furnitures S4E11.png Pinkie Pie excited S4E11.png Twilight rolls eyes S4E11.png Na estação de trem Mane 6 at the train station S4E11.png Mane 6 at the trainstation S4E11.png Rarity levitating a wrap into Fluttershy's saddlebag S4E11.png Applejack giving a basket of apples to Fluttershy S4E11.png Twilight adjusting Fluttershy's hat S4E11.png Train whistle blowing S4E11.png Cartão de título dublado T04E11.png Fluttershy entering train S4E11.png Conductor looking at the time S4E11.png Fluttershy waving at her friends S4E11.png Pinkie Pie shouting Fluttershy's name S4E11.png Pinkie Pie running for Fluttershy S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'I'll never forget youuuuuuu!' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie running towards the train S4E11.png Pinkie Pie frowning S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'something floaty!' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie trotting towards the balloon S4E11.png Twilight 'nervous about Cadance's visit!' S4E11.png Applejack 'Cadance just loves you to pieces!' S4E11.png Twilight 'without a hitch!' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'why wouldn't it' S4E11.png Twilight 'haven't exactly been worry-free' S4E11.png Rarity 'during most of your visits with her' S4E11.png Twilight 'enjoy being friends again' S4E11.png Twilight 'about the two of us' S4E11.png Applejack 'I'm guessin' you've got a plan' S4E11.png Twilight 'The timing couldn't be more perfect' S4E11.png Twilight pointing at a poster S4E11.png Twilight 'looking at Star Swirl the Bearded artifacts!' S4E11.png Rarity 'Sounds like a perfect drama-free' S4E11.png Twilight pointing towards the poster S4E11.png Twilight 'Spoiler alert' S4E11.png Twilight 'it's this one!' S4E11.png Rainbow makes a vomiting sound S4E11.png Rainbow 'Something in my throat' S4E11.png Rainbow "like a big ball of 'lame'!" S4E11.png Rarity 'I think it sounds delightful' S4E11.png Applejack 'some real quality time together' S4E11.png Twilight 'Just quiet time' S4E11.png Cadance's train S4E11.png Main cast hurt by train noise S4E11.png Cadance's train arrives S4E11.png Trumpet blowing S4E11.png Royal guard walking out of train S4E11.png Cadance walking out of the train S4E11.png Twilight gleeful S4E11.png Cadance bowing down S4E11.png Twilight and friends bowing down S4E11.png Cadance 'I'm teasing, Twilight' S4E11.png Cadance 'We don't have to be so formal' S4E11.png Cadance nods head S4E11.png Flash smiling S4E11.png Flash entering train S4E11.png Train leaving S4E11.png Cadance 'you've made some plans' S4E11.png Twilight 'Boy, have I' S4E11.png Twilight 'Hang on just one second' S4E11.png Rarity 'but nothing' S4E11.png Applejack 'have a hootenanny' S4E11.png Rarity hugging Twilight S4E11.png Twilight 'Coming, Cadance!' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'Two sisters-in-law bonding' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'Well, I for one am gonna' S4E11.png Uma chegada inesperada Pinkie Pie looks behind S4E11.png Main cast sees a spinning object S4E11.png Rarity tells others to duck S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'that doesn't look anything like a duck!' S4E11.png Spinning object flying S4E11.png Main cast looking at the tree S4E11.png Discord talking to main cast in a tree S4E11.png Rainbow 'That sounds like' S4E11.png Tree in flames S4E11.png Discord's blue S4E11.png Discord on a tree S4E11.png Main cast shout Discord's name S4E11.png Main cast sees Discord on the tree S4E11.png Applejack 'the jumpin' June bugs are you blue' S4E11.png Rarity 'More like a shade of' S4E11.png Rainbow Dash facing towards Discord S4E11.png Discord 'I was reformed' S4E11.png Discord about to sneeze S4E11.png Discord on the verge of sneezing S4E11.png Discord sneezes S4E11.png Applejack "sick or somethin'?" S4E11.png Discord 'Well, of course I'm sick' S4E11.png Discord 'find me a fainting couch' S4E11.png Rainbow, AJ and Pinkie looking at Rarity S4E11.png Rarity "What?" S4E11.png Pinkie Pie pushing a pile of bags S4E11.png Discord lying on a pile of bags S4E11.png Discord 'and wheezing' S4E11.png Discord making a sad face S4E11.png Rainbow "If you're so 'sick'" S4E11.png Rainbow 'and getting over your weird illness' S4E11.png Discord sneezing towards Rainbow S4E11.png Discord blowing nose S4E11.png Discord 'simply helpless!' S4E11.png Applejack raises eyebrow S4E11.png Discord holding spoon S4E11.png Discord falls down S4E11.png Main cast suspicious S4E11.png Discord 'I came to find the one pony' S4E11.png Discord lifting Pinkie S4E11.png Discord lifting a tree S4E11.png Rainbow closes Discord's mouth S4E11.png Rainbow 'Fluttershy's out' S4E11.png Discord 'her trip to see the Breezies' S4E11.png Applejack 'How do you know about her trip' S4E11.png Discord presents a letter from Fluttershy S4E11.png Pinkie Pie looking at the letter S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'You and Fluttershy write each other letters' S4E11.png Discord 'We're friends' S4E11.png Discord 'I know what to do' S4E11.png Rainbow pushes Discord S4E11.png Rainbow gives Discord a hat and a briefcase S4E11.png Discord 'you ponies can take care of me!' S4E11.png Discord 'taking care of each other' S4E11.png Discord hugging the main cast S4E11.png Rainbow flies out from Discord S4E11.png Rainbow flying away S4E11.png Discord 'that's some way to treat a suffering friend' S4E11.png Discord sneezing S4E11.png Pinkie Pie hugs Discord S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'I was born on a Tuesday' S4E11.png Discord putting Pinkie hanging on a branch S4E11.png Applejack and Rarity 'We did' S4E11.png Discord 'I so hope you don't mind, Pinkie Pie' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'I most certainly' S4E11.png Pinkie sees balloon S4E11.png Pinkie Pie hopping after the balloon S4E11.png Applejack 'That joker's up to something' S4E11.png Discord on a bed S4E11.png Rarity 'although I do so wish' S4E11.png Discord talking to AJ and Rarity S4E11.png Applejack 'Maybe' S4E11.png Discord 'get to see one another' S4E11.png Discord 'how close they could actually be' S4E11.png Applejack and Rarity suspicious S4E11.png Applejack 'They're plenty close' S4E11.png Discord 'will certainly bring them closer' S4E11.png Rarity 'They mustn't be disturbed!' S4E11.png Discord 'I wouldn't dream of it' S4E11.png Discord touches Applejack's and Rarity's faces S4E11.png Discord lifts AJ and Rarity S4E11.png Discord 'And at such peril!' S4E11.png Discord trying to hold his sneeze S4E11.png Discord sneezes at AJ and Rarity S4E11.png Applejack and Rarity turns blue S4E11.png Applejack and Rarity about to sneeze S4E11.png Discord 'Oh no' S4E11.png Discord "in my time of need?" S4E11.png Discord smiling mischievously S4E11.png O Museu de Star Swirl o Viajante Barbudo Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Cadance 'Absolutely nothing' S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight looking at a candlestick S4E11.png Candlestick spinning S4E11.png Discord appears inside the box S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance surprised S4E11.png Discord sneezes inside the box S4E11.png Discord comes out of the box S4E11.png Headless Discord S4E11.png Discord holds his head S4E11.png Twilight "What are you doing here?" S4E11.png Discord 'Oh, dear, dear Princesses' S4E11.png Discord cough S4E11.png Discord 'Blue flu' S4E11.png Cadance "Blue flu?" S4E11.png Discord 'already given it to poor Applejack and Rarity' S4E11.png Cadance performing a spell S4E11.png Cadance forming shield around her and Twilight S4E11.png Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png Cadance 'Magic health bubble' S4E11.png Discord looking at Cadance and Twilight S4E11.png Twilight "With me?!" S4E11.png Twilight 'though I'm sure you already knew that' S4E11.png Butterflies flying out from Discord S4E11.png Discord touches shield S4E11.png Discord 'you're really saying that you're not my friend' S4E11.png Discord's grumpy face S4E11.png Discord 'how elated I am to hear that' S4E11.png Discord serpent S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance walking S4E11.png Discord 'Carry me' S4E11.png Discord's wings fall off S4E11.png Cadance 'I think you can manage' S4E11.png Discord moving on the ground S4E11.png Cuidando do Discórdia Pillow being levitated S4E11.png Blanket being levitated to cover Discord S4E11.png Twilight 'Need anything else' S4E11.png Discord getting something from the drawer S4E11.png Discord holding a book S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance stops S4E11.png Discord 'just a little small request' S4E11.png Twilight sighs S4E11.png Cadance 'It's going to be fine' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance smiling at each other S4E11.png Cadance 'What was it that you needed' S4E11.png Discord showing a glass to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Discord pulling something out from Twilight's ear S4E11.png Discord wiping his mouth with a napkin S4E11.png Discord with tea S4E11.png Bees come out of the tea S4E11.png Discord with eyelashes S4E11.png Discord on the bed S4E11.png A small bed comes out of the bed S4E11.png Twilight sees a tiny bed comes out of the small bed S4E11.png Discord with a bottle S4E11.png Twilight sees fish singing S4E11.png Twilight 'A crystal cruet' S4E11.png Discord with spots on his body S4E11.png Discord grabbing the vat S4E11.png Discord holding the vat S4E11.png Flowers landing onto Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Discord "Did I say zinnias?" S4E11.png Discord about to pull silk S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance spinning around S4E11.png Discord swimming in milk S4E11.png Discord holding pastry S4E11.png Discord with face on stomach S4E11.png Discord derp eyes S4E11.png Discord singing towards Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Noodles falling S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance covered in noodles S4E11.png Cheese slices on bread S4E11.png Tower of cheese slices S4E11.png Discord with a bunch of foods S4E11.png Twilight "Anything else?" S4E11.png Discord dancing with Twilight S4E11.png Discord 'for your charity' S4E11.png Discord touching Twilight's horn S4E11.png Discord with flower S4E11.png Discord 'Because I've heard that' S4E11.png Discord 'Is what you lend' S4E11.png Discord and Twilight looking at each other S4E11.png Discord holding Twilight S4E11.png Discord "who's ready for my big reprise?" S4E11.png Discord eating biscuits S4E11.png Discord, Twilight and Cadance wearing black robes S4E11.png Discord sneezing onto a house S4E11.png Discord about to pull Twilight's horn S4E11.png Discord with a bouquet of flowers S4E11.png Discord grabbing lozenge S4E11.png Discord putting lozenges onto his nostrils S4E11.png Discord pulling Twilight's and Cadance's manes S4E11.png Twilight with Cadance's mane and Cadance with Twilight's mane S4E11.png Discord showing his feet S4E11.png Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance massaging Discord's knees S4E11.png Cheese being grated S4E11.png Discord on a dog S4E11.png Discord whistling while a harp is playing S4E11.png Goat skiing S4E11.png Discord holding a trapeze S4E11.png Discord riding on a monkey S4E11.png Discord with a top hat S4E11.png Discord squeezing a toy resembling Twilight S4E11.png Discord singing with face upwards S4E11.png Discord "And just because I oughta" S4E11.png Discord drinking water S4E11.png Discord drinking water in the day S4E11.png Discord drinking water in the night S4E11.png Discord looking at a star S4E11.png Discord wiping on a genie lamp S4E11.png Discord with a magnifying glass S4E11.png Discord dropping a coin into a well S4E11.png Discord holding a glass S4E11.png Glass S4E11.png Water falls down S4E11.png Discord singing while water swirls around S4E11.png Discord lying down on bed S4E11.png Discord coughing S4E11.png Cadance levitating a glass of water S4E11.png Discord grabs glass of water S4E11.png Glass of water fall from Discord's hand S4E11.png Discord 'Sorry' S4E11.png Discord sneezes and turns into bubbles S4E11.png Twilight 'Alright, this is ridiculous' S4E11.png Cadance 'How did you even catch this flu' S4E11.png Discord wiping on shield S4E11.png Twilight trying to find spell to cure Discord S4E11.png Twilight hears Discord S4E11.png Discord 'Slipped my mind' S4E11.png Flower on top of hill S4E11.png Flower petals drop S4E11.png Petals floating on a liquid S4E11.png Discord drinking S4E11.png Discord about to snap his fingers S4E11.png Discord's sick face S4E11.png Twilight 'have a good reason you didn't bother' S4E11.png Discord covers himself with blanket S4E11.png Twilight 'where exactly are Cadance and I headed' S4E11.png Discord showing a map to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Discord about to put map shaped like a hat on Twilight S4E11.png Twilight wearing map hat S04E11.png Cadance 'you were in no condition to travel' S4E11.png Discord 'We'll need to make some arrangements' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking at each other S04E11.png Colhendo a flor Discord on a chariot S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance pulling chariot S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance sweating S4E11.png Cadance 'I'm a little out of practice' S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight hears Discord S4E11.png Chariot about to land S4E11.png Chariot landing S4E11.png Discord pointing towards the hill S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking towards the hill S4E11.png The hill S4E11.png Twilight 'to have some peaceful' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance walking towards the top of the hill S4E11.png Cadance sees something S4E11.png Twilight on top of hill S4E11.png Petal falls onto Twilight S4E11.png Cadance uses her magic S4E11.png Petal levitated away from Twilight S4E11.png Petal on the ground S4E11.png Twilight looks up S4E11.png Tall flower S4E11.png Twilight flying S4E11.png Cadance flying S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance using magic to levitate flower S4E11.png Cracks on the ground S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance trying to levitate flower as hard as possible S4E11.png Cadance 'One... last... pull! ' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance struggling to levitate flower S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance levitates flower S4E11.png Twilight 'Let's get Discord and this flower back home' S4E11.png O Tatzlwurm Twilight and Cadance looking up at Tatzlwurm S4E11.png Tatzlwurm rising S4E11.png Tatzlwurm looking at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm roars at princesses S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance screaming S4E11.png Tatzlwurm snapping teeth at princesses S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance flying upward S4E11.png Tatzlwurm in the air S4E11.png Tatzlwurm following princesses up S4E11.png Black tendril wraps around Cadance's hoof S4E11.png Cadance calling for help S4E11.png Twilight "get your coils off my sister-in-law!" S4E11.png Twilight magic zap S4E11.png Tatzlwurm hit by Twilight's magic S4E11.png Tatzlwurm unleashing tendrils S4E11.png Twilight caught by black tendrils S4E11.png Cadance looking down S4E11.png Cadance zaps Tatzlwurm with magic S4E11.png Cadance "let go of MY sister-in-law!" S4E11.png Princess Cadance magic zap S4E11.png Twilight thanking Cadance S4E11.png Cadance "don't thank me yet" S4E11.png Tatzlwurm attacks again S4E11.png Twilight surprised S4E11.png Tatzlwurm about to eat Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Tatzlwurm attacked from the inside S4E11.png Tatzlwurm hit by double magic S4E11.png Twilight "just a little more" S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance drive Tatzlwurm underground S4E11.png Cadance "and for good measure" S4E11.png Putting rocks over the hole S4E11.png Cadance plugs hole with rocks S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance relieved S4E11.png Descobrindo a verdade Cadance and Twilight levitating flower S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight shocked S4E11.png Discord dancing S4E11.png Discord putting on a hat S4E11.png Discord with glasses S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking serious S4E11.png Twilight "You... were... faking?!" S4E11.png Discord 'But I had a very good reason' S4E11.png Twilight 'We're listening' S4E11.png Discord on his thinking tree S4E11.png Discord rubbing Twilight's mane S4E11.png Discord 'and she never pops in for a visit' S4E11.png Twilight 'I don't even know where you' S4E11.png Discord closes Twilight's mouth S4E11.png Discord wearing a crown S4E11.png Twilight 'I have never considered' S4E11.png Discord 'how was I supposed to know for sure' S4E11.png Twilight 'I'm not more' S4E11.png Discord 'By seeing if you would' S4E11.png Twilight looking angry at Discord S4E11.png Discord shakes Twilight's hoof S4E11.png Discord puts a necklace around Twilight's neck S4E11.png Twilight looking at necklace S4E11.png Twilight with Discord half necklace S04E11.png Necklace showing Twilight and Discord S4E11.png Twilight looking serious S4E11.png Discord waving a flag S4E11.png Discord 'put a damper on your visit with Princess Cadance' S4E11.png Discord pointing at Twilight S4E11.png Cadance 'You didn't put a damper on our visit at all' S4E11.png Twilight and Discord talking at the same time S4E11.png Cadance 'would've been more relaxing' S4E11.png Cadance and Twilight smiling at each other S4E11.png Cadance 'become a little... predictable' S4E11.png Cadance 'I enjoy a little excitement now and then' S4E11.png Cadance 'to have somepony like you as a friend' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance hugging S4E11.png Discord unhappy S4E11.png Cadance 'I know you'll always be there' S4E11.png Discord 'to have her in our lives' S4E11.png Discord surprised S4E11.png Tatzlwurm emerges from the ground S4E11.png Tatzlwurm facing towards Twilight, Cadance and Discord S4E11.png Discord "What in the world?!" S4E11.png Tatzlwurm about to sneeze S4E11.png Tatzlwurm sneezes at Discord S4E11.png Tatzlwurm goes back into the ground S4E11.png Discord becomes sick for real S4E11.png Provando do próprio remédio Fluttershy's cottage S4E11.png Twilight dictating friendship lesson to Spike S4E11.png Twilight looking at Spike S4E11.png Discord in a plastic bubble S4E11.png Applejack and Rarity looking at sick Discord S4E11.png Rarity "you got what you deserved!" S4E11.png Fluttershy "he's learned his lesson" S4E11.png Fluttershy doting on Discord S4E11.png Discord smiling at Fluttershy S4E11.png Twilight rolls her eyes S4E11.png Mane 6 gathered around sick Discord S4E11.png Discord asks for one more thing S4E11.png Twilight exasperated "NO!" S4E11.png Discord looking offended S4E11.png Discord smug grin S4E11.png en:Three's A Crowd/Gallery pl:O jednego za dużo/Galeria Categoria:Galerias de episódios